


selected

by kunnskat



Series: OCs Through the Fandoms [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Reincarnation Curse, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Hevlaska tells her she's up to 80%. It's a very high number for someone with very little training and someone so young, her new superiors consider that a good sign.What none of them know is that her and the innocence inside of her have come to an agreement. The innocence will allow her to use it and she will not disobey the wishes of it, simple if one disregards the fact that she's a reincarnation frowned upon by the innocence in general.





	selected

There is an indescribable feeling. 

She knows it though, the familiarity of it has her reacting automatically, her need to check that this is the same as before bringing her gaze downwards to the sword sticking out of her and the blood coating it, dripping off of it like rain on a particularly stormy night. 

Familiar. 

She knows what will happen next, she knows it is all over and that she will wake up somewhere new all over again, so she doesn't hesitate to speak to her Innocence with thoughts she cannot voice due to the increasing difficulty to make any noise that isn't mangled by the feeling of choking on something wet. 

_You're always telling me to do good. Now's your chance to do it for yourself._

Something heavy grows from her back. She'd say it feels painful but she can't feel any pain anymore so she ignores it and struggles to stay up as the one holding the sword within her very clearly lets go of it. Or perhaps it's not a genuine sword that can be let go of, she can't remember Akuma ever having swords before. This new level might be different but she can't remember for sure. Whatever the case is, the sword stays within her but it no longer holds her up. That is her job again.

The weight on her back flexes like a living being, but she does not try to reach back and get it off. She knows what it is and she knows she's about to die no matter what she does. Even if it had been some monstrous being trying to kill everyone, ripping it off and flinging it somewhere won't do anyone else any good. 

A part of her wonders if she'd have had very long to live even if she hadn't been volunteered for this mission. It seems unlikely, and she knows she wouldn't have hated her superiors no matter how long it could've been, but she still wonders because it is human nature to wonder. 

Isn't it?

She stumbles forward, guided by the white folding in front of her, shielding her from the Akuma she had been about to crash into, and she sees bright feathers get dyed darker as a force from in front of them shifts her backwards to her previous spot. The feathers spread to give her a view of the results of a tremendous explosion, then quickly shift backwards, flexing again to cause another explosion behind her. 

This one she is not shielded from and she crashes to the ground as silence takes over, only her quick reflexes saving her nose from breaking and her face from bruising. The sword is forced into movement but it does not get fully removed, she still sees it in her when she looks down.

"Exorcist! Exorcist!" a continuous shout grows louder and she groans, the only answer she can give that would be audible enough. A brown shape falls into her view, then grows smaller as warmth grasps at her wound. It is futile, she will not last long enough, but she is grateful that they would care to try. 

"Back up is coming," she is informed, noting now that the voice is familiar to that of the Finder that had greeted her upon her arrival to the mountains. She shifts to grasp at one of the many pockets she had insisted upon having when given the newest robe, but finds herself unable to drag out the Innocence hiding within. She supposes they will find it later, but all the same she tugs at the parts of him that she can find, trying her best to get him to understand, and smiles weakly when he looks at the pocket, then her, before nodding.

"When they get here," she speaks as loud as she can manage, forced to keep it short for now as she has to cough between every word to get her throat clear enough to make any sound at all. "Give them the Innocence. Former carrier of it is dead."

A lie, and she knows she would be punished for it should it be learned, but the child she had saved does not deserve to be forced into this job. Not even just to be trained until he reaches his teens. She won't have it, she'll take the knowledge to her grave.

"I failed," she continues, though it comes out much lower than intended and it is clear the Finder isn't certain that it is what he'd heard. She supposes it is better this way, it will give the illusion that she feels responsible and saddened by the death of an innocent. That only retrieving the Innocence is not good enough. It will truly never be good enough, they've learned this of her before.

She smiles, though, and wishes the former carrier a wonderful life from here on out. She's done all she can.

More shouting nears her, them, but she no longer has the strength to look up and figure it out. The Finder does not look frightened and is not reaching for the Innocence, so she believes it is not any more Akuma, but better safe than sorry, she thinks, and lets her own Innocence feel her concern for him. The wings that had been still twitch into readiness.

Smoke reaches her nose and she peers up in front of her, certain that she's lost a few minutes, for over them stands another Exorcist much more familiar than the Finder, and someone is holding her hand, speaking to her. 

She's lost her smile so she brings it back for the sake of the boy who looks so worried for her sake. This is not a sight he should be forced to see. But while she disapproves, she's not got time to glare at his Master.

"Her Innocence can't save her," and the boy looks devastated by the Master's declaration. So much so that she finds the will to glare at him after all.

"--Stop," she forces out, infuriated by his treatment of a child. "Don't be cruel. He's just-- just a boy."

It is cruel and wrong and she won't-- she won't stand for it. She won't. 

"And you're just a girl, yet here you lay, as good as dead. You can't stop me."

It's a challenge, she recognizes the glint in his eye as that of her own when she'd made the former carrier of the Innocence in her pocket choose life over certain death. It's a challenge for her to survive and a part of her desperately wants to grasp onto it and prove his words wrong.

She can't not laugh at his attempt to tell her she's got a choice. She doesn't, but now she's starting to think she might. Damned redhead. They're all the same, utterly insane.

"The sword is the only thing keeping me from bleeding out right here, you know," she's not sure if she's trying to tell him that it is hopeless or that they've got a little time to get her help. Maybe it's both. Maybe she doesn't want to hurt the boy that cares enough to hold her hand while her life slips away, only held back by a sword and a set of stubborn wings. Maybe she wants to warn them that there is no happily ever after for her story. 

The Master grins down at her, a sense of demonic triumph written all over it. 

"I know."


End file.
